


We Are The Lucky Ones, Dear

by KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)



Series: It's a big galaxy, Mr Scott [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But Mostly Uhura, Character Study, F/M, Fanvid, Fluff, From TOS to The Final Film, Grieving, Holodeck, Old Married Uhotty, Scotty Grieves The Enterprise, Widower Scotty, and his friends, uhotty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog
Summary: "It's a big galaxy, Mr Scott."They are so lucky to have had what they had (but he grieves, oh god, does he grieve.)Mr Scott, the holodeck, and memory.





	We Are The Lucky Ones, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Non-profit fun only.

_It was a Monday when my lover told me_  
_Never pay the reaper with love only_  
_What could I say to you, except I love you_  
_And I'd give my life for yours_

_I know we are, we are the lucky ones_  
_I know we are, we are the lucky ones_  
** _I know we are, we are the lucky ones, dear_ **

_Lucky, _ **Bif Naked**

[Scotty/Uhura - We Are The Lucky Ones, Dear](https://vimeo.com/359186292) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
